Victory
Victory is the highest rarity of Duel Masters and is also home to many of the strongest cards in the game. However, they are also a symbol of Duel Masters turning into a money game instead of a game for children due to their super low packaging rate. After Dragon Saga, it has been replaced by the Legend Rare rarity which is a guaranteed drop on all booster boxes, giving new players better chances of stronger cards. Details The prototype of this rarity first appeared in and where there is a new rarity called Secret Super Rare which contained Bolshack Mobius, Victory Awakened and Diabolos Zeta, Annihilation Awakened. They appear one every 6 boxes and thus are extremely rare. Episode 1 The actual rarity appeared in Episode 1 and they are all parts required to form a Psychic Super Creature. Before , they have the same processing as Super Rares, but the Psychic Super Creature side has no foil. During to , the regular creature side has no foil, but the psychic super creature side has the same foil as Mode Change Cards. In , the Psychic Creature side has the same processing as Super Rares, but the Psychic Super Creature side has the same processing as Mode change Cards. Regardless of the situation, DMX sets have no foil in their Psychic Super Creature sides. While in DMR-01 they appeared 1 every 4 boxes (Same as Super Rare), in DMR-02 and DMR-03 they are a near-guaranteed get (92% Get). In DMR-04, They share the same packaging rate as Super Rares and more than 1 can exist in a box. Despite the highly powerful Psychic Super Creatures were intended to be used, Many of the Victory Rare link parts are much more frequently used on their own as Psychic Super Creatures are difficult to link and easy to disrupt while the Link Parts can be sent out much more easier and can work sufficently by themselves. Out of them, Gaial Kaiser, Gaial Kaiser the Victorious, Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious and Volg Thunder are the most useful with Aqua Attack (BAGOOON Panzer) and Jin, The Ogre Blade ~Crimson Rage~ coming up next. Out of them, Gaial Kaiser was known for selling for over 5000 yen on the secondary market at the first year it was in while Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious and Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious still sells for the same price as a Episode 2 or Dragon Saga Victory Rare right now. In the other hand, Gallows Cebu Kaiser and Forever Meteor Kaiser are one-coin Victory Rares and sell for less than 300 yen each as they are weak. Episode 2 In Episode 2 Victory Rares appear on regular creatures and Evolution Creatures, and they are even more fitting to their title than those of Episode 1. This time, they have their own foil and the V symbol the mana cost, the mana value, the power and parts of the card artwork have gold foil on them. And their card power has also noticably improved over Episode 1, having massive power, massive costs and effects that were fitting to those of a Victory Rare. Among them, Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush was so powerful that it was considered a literal balance breaker and it was later the first to be banned to 1 copy. Most of them also tend to sell for high prices on the secondary market and are coveted by players, especially the aforementioned Onimaru "Head". In the other hand, junk rares such as Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" and Oni "Champion", Victory Twelve do exist, but they do sell for twice the price of the junk Victory Rares in Episode 1 for some reason. Victory Rares in Episode 2 have the same packaging rate as Super Rares regardless of the set. Also, they are all Fire or Zero cards and not Light, Water, Darkness or Nature due to the hero element. Episode 3 In Episode 3 the first 2 Victory Rares in , 5000GT, Riot and Acid, Sacred Execution have a low packaging rate of 1 out of 4 boxes and have a card power fit for that rarity, but as soon as it hit , the card power of Victory Rares are just about as good as those high-rarity cards in Spectacle Nova (Read DM History if you don't know that joke). In Episode 2 after DMX-14, Victory Rares had got color effects instead of gold foil in their cost, power, mana value, V symbol and parts of their artwork. They also have secret versions which feature the Victory having different effects and colors and are often extremely rare, sometimes getting over 2 cartons per version. Otherwise, the packaging rate is the same as those in Episode 2. However, most of these cards are pretty inferior compared to Victory Rares in Episode 1 and Episode 2 and are pretty much like today's Godfes exclusives in Puzzle and Dragons. In fact, one of them, Katsumugen, Climax was so bad that it was literally treated as a joke, while Progre Sapphire, Divine Blue Brightness was the first Victory Rare to be outclassed 2 years later by the unsealing of its pre-incarnation. Dragon Saga In Dragon Saga, Victories are similar to those of Episode 3 in design, but have the civilization symbol being colored the same as the civilization's color. Additionally, all civilizations now have Victory Rares, including Nature. The card power of victory rares also sharply increases and each set has a highly powerful game-breaking victory rare in it, unlike Episode 2 or Episode 3. However, what was most shocking that Dragon Saga had a new rarity which is "Double Victory", which is a Victory above other Victories in terms of power and packaging rate. True to the name, the first Double Victory, Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon, has a packaging rate of 1 PER 12 CARTONS and is thus insane and impossible to encounter by regular players. Alas, 70% of boxes end up with Zeek Cavalie, Lord of Dragon Spirits and Fulboko Donacle, Ultra Passion. Of course, just as its rarity suggests, Gaiginga has stormed the metagame right after it at full force. And due to all of these reasons, singles of Gaiginga sold for over 10000 yen on the secondary market for around 2 months, especially secrets. How it is half that price. Later on as the officals seem to know that they made people angry, Dueble Victories start to have a packaging rate that is the same as any other Victory Rare. Of course, they are still extremely powerful, especially the MaltNEXT, Ultra War Dragon Ruler and GuyNEXT duo as the two can basically win games all by themselves. The other Victory Rares are no slouch either; Out of them, Deathgoros was so powerful that it was restricted in less than a year and Neverlast, Neverend, Q.E.D.+ and later Saurpio had all made themselves heads of the Metagame, while Niga=Vermut, Batorai Bushin, Gaial Mobius, and Lionel, Lion Zenith Dragon had all made their appearances in meta at some point. Another thing is that it was the first to reprint past victory rares; Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and the Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory parts were reprinted in a theme deck which would later quickly get sold out and out of production, 5000GT, Riot and Codeking Ludwig were reprinted in Super Rare 100% Pack, while Gaial Kaiser was reprinted in another theme deck. Aftermath However. after Dragon Saga, in order to soften the money game element, Victory Rares are phased out and replaced with the Legend Rare rarity. They would still get reprinted in shock sets such as Super Black Box Pack however. Now Super Rares replace the high-competiton slots that Victory Rares emptied with with card like Mega Manalock Dragon, Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie and Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic being the greatest examples. Category:Others